Zoe's Pregnancy
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: Zoe graduates from high school only to have a one night stand with her boyfriend Takuya. It eventually leads up to her falling pregnant...how will this fair with Takuya and Zoe? Read on to find out! All characters are in it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Zoe has just graduated from high school and has met up with Takuya and the others, who had graduated at the same time; at the pub for a drink and then she left with Takuya...however; she ends up having a one night stand with Takuya.**_

_**Chapter 01: Finding out that you're pregnant.**_

"Oh man...why is my head so freaking bad?!" Zoe said; getting up as she looked over at Takuya; who had spent the night at Zoe's house. "Poor guy...mustn't have gotten any sleep!" She thought to herself as she ran to the bathroom to get out of her pyjamas and into her work clothes. Zoe worked at the local video rental shop, just part time to pay the rent. The same could not be said for Takuya...he had an accident around two years before...right after they saved the Digiworld from Cherubimon...he ended up in a hit & run accident from a drunk driver and was rammed into a brick wall and causing him to almost sever his spine and fall into a coma for a while... Ever since then; he had to be put on incapacity benefits because he could not work. He couldn't bend down half the time due to pain, or he could not hug Zoe for long. Zoe was feeling the pinch on their relationship...but Zoe didn't mind...she loved Takuya all the same...it didn't matter if he was almost shoved into a wheelchair; Takuya was her angel...and nothing was gonna separate this relationship...no matter what. "Takuya, I'm gonna be gone for a while; I'm just at work." Zoe shouted through as Takuya woke up. "Okay Zoe...I'll probably stay here...since I can't move much today. If I do go out however; I will use my crutches or wheelchair." Takuya replied wearily and yawned as Zoe came back into the room; in her work clothes to kiss Takuya on the lips.

Zoe spent up until lunch time, putting the new film titles up and sorting the catalogue of films...until Takuya came in to see how she was doing. "Blockbuster Video Rental, can I help...Hi baby." Zoe said as she smiled and went to help Takuya as he had to use his crutches, which were supplied by the hospital to get into the shop. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he looked on at her. "Well; I came to see you darling...Are you able to take a lunch break?" He asked her as she nodded. "Boss, I'm just going for a lunch break...I won't be long." Zoe shouted through as the boss came through...but wasn't so keen for her to take a lunch break. "Oh great, it seems like everytime your boyfriend comes into this shop...you're taking lunch breaks longer and longer! I tell you what, don't even bother coming back in since I have really no use for you...in other words...YOU'RE FIRED!" He said as Zoe was genuinely hurt and distraught. "How dare you say that to my girlfriend...she's just graduated from high school and this is the thanks she gets...she could be pregnant for all you care, and you've fired her. Let me tell you something...Mr big shot; she loved this job, that's all she would ever talk about is this shop and how she loves this job; well if you don't like her; then take that job and shove it where the sun doesn't shine!" Takuya said; very angrily. "Let's leave him...I can get another job somewhere else." Zoe said; tears spilling down her eyes since she loved that job...it was the best job she could get and now that she was fired; she couldn't afford to pay the rent on her apartment and Zoe just walked out into the cold; damp weather; Takuya walked outside and then they made their way home...where Zoe had to make that damn phone call she regretted. "Papa...you know how I don't like asking to borrow money from you...well I've been fired from work...he's just not liking the fact that I take my lunch breaks when Takuya comes in to see me...yes I know...I'm in real depression here papa, I can't pay the rent for this month and I don't know whether or not I can get another job." Zoe said; sobbing her heart out to her father over the phone since her mother was at work herself. Once she had put the phone down, Takuya took her into a hug and never let go...Zoe just couldn't stop crying since she had failed herself and she had failed her mother and father since saying that she could handle herself in a job and Zoe just settled in for the long haul. Eventually her mother phoned back and arranged for her to borrow some money to pay for the rent until she got another job. Zoe was ecstatic...she wasn't happy that she had to be bailed out by her mother...but Takuya promised to pay for the rent since he got paid every fortnight and Zoe agreed. They spent the rest of the day and evening by themselves...but as they went to sleep, Zoe stayed awake for a while and thought about a few things.

Zoe woke up that morning quite late...only to rush to the bathroom to be sick. "Are you okay in there Zoe?" Takuya asked as he managed to walk from the bedroom to the bathroom as Zoe came out. "Yeah, I've just been sick...don't know why." Zoe said as she had changed and then stopped to think why she was feeling sick. "Depression...no, I can't be sick if I'm depressed." Zoe thought to herself as she ticked off the list of things that she didn't think was wrong with her...until she realised something afterwards and they went to their GP to see what was wrong with Zoe and they confirmed that Zoe had become pregnant...to which Takuya fainted right on the floor and Zoe just looked on with disbelief. "I'll give you this pamphlet...It'll contain everything about what to do during your pregnancy Miss Izumi." Her GP said as Zoe nodded and waited until Takuya regained consciousness. "So you're pregnant...wow, what an omen...I mean; I said to that guy yesterday that you could be pregnant and he just fired you from your job." Takuya said as Zoe was white as a sheet as they entered the pub where JP worked alongside Kouichi and Koji; who were chefs; working on a course from college...but would come out to see Takuya and Zoe whenever they entered the pub. JP was the owner of the pub since his mother was the former landlady of the pub and had passed it down to JP. "Well; if it isn't my favourite pals! What can I get ya?" JP said cheerfully as Zoe looked at him. "I'll have a pint of diet coke please JP." Takuya said as he pulled his wallet out and JP waved his hand. "What do I keep telling you? No charge...I couldn't charge my best friends!" He said as Takuya nodded sheepishly and JP turned to Zoe. "I'll have a double whiskey!" Zoe said as Takuya blinked and then turned to her. "You're having what...at this time of the morning?" He said; dumbfounded that Zoe could actually say something like that. "Why whiskey?" JP asked as Zoe looked at him again and JP just smiled. "Congratulations." He said as he knew from that look that Zoe was pregnant.

"Hey guys, guess what! Zoe's pregnant!" JP said as he ran into the kitchen and all they could hear outside was commotion in the kitchen and whooping from the two brothers and as they came out; they hugged both Zoe and Takuya. "Come on, you've gotta stay for lunch!" Koji said; begging the couple to stay for lunch and maybe a few hours more. "Yeah, we'll stay for lunch guys." Zoe said as she managed to smile once in that morning. "But...I've lost my job...no one will hire me!" Zoe said as JP thought of something. "Well, why don't you work here...You love the atmosphere here and I need a few people to work behind the bar." He asked Zoe as she smiled and nodded. "No, I'm on incapacity benefits...since I can't bend over." Takuya replied as JP thought of something. "Well, how about we just pass you the glasses and you'll be able to pour them through...just think of it as volunteering since I won't be able to pay you any wage since you're on benefits." JP said, replying to Takuya and Zoe went outside to break the news to her mom and dad...and asked them to meet her at the pub, which they did


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 02: Zoe's breaking the news that she's pregnant to her parents.**_

"Zoe...Are you alright darling?" Her mom said as she saw Zoe stand there; white as a sheet and her dad came over afterwards. "Mama...There's a reason behind why I asked you to come here...let me get you a drink...I know the landlord and the chefs...they happen to be Takuya and my best friends." Zoe said as she sat down and JP brought over some drinks including pineapple juice for Zoe. They just sat there and had a few drinks as Zoe brought colour back to her face from drinking pineapple juice.

"So what's this reason why you called us here?" Her dad asked. "Papa...this reason...and don't get mad at me for saying this, but...I'm pregnant." Zoe said as her mom and dad looked on with a smile...then just completely looked at Zoe. "When did you fall pregnant?" Her dad asked. "I fell pregnant from a one night stand with my boyfriend...we were drunk and ended up doing it...I didn't think I was pregnant until this morning." Zoe replied to her dad; who didn't look on in shock...but looked on with a smile on his face and her mom had a smile on her face. "Well, you're old enough to fall pregnant." He said as Zoe looked happy enough. "Oh...thanks papa!" Zoe said as she smiled enough and hugged her father...and then her mother. As they left, Takuya and Zoe looked well happy...Happy that Zoe's mom and dad were ok about their daughter being pregnant...but the next chapter would be; to tell Mrs Kanbara and Shinya...Takuya's younger brother. "Oh...Crap on a stick!" Takuya said as he realised that he was supposed to meet his mom and brother in the shopping mall near where Zoe used to work. "Hi mom...yeah; we're good...listen, we're in the little arms pub...yeah; we're just here to see JP, Koji and Kouichi...yeah, could you meet us here? Thanks mom, see you in five...bye!" Takuya said as he hung up the phone. Once they had met up...Takuya was waiting and was nervous as they needed to tell his mom about Zoe being pregnant. "There they are. Hi guys." Takuya's mom said; kissing Takuya on the head. "Mom...you know I don't like that!" Takuya complained afterwards. "So what's this you wanted to tell me?" She asked as Zoe looked at Takuya and then looked at Mrs Kanbara. "I'm pregnant...we've just had it confirmed this morning Mrs Kanbara." Zoe said as she looked at Takuya's mom.

"Oh my gosh...my darling son is gonna be a daddy!" She squealed as she hugged Zoe and then Takuya. "Oh...I want to be there when you have your first scan!" She said as she went to get a drink to celebrate. "Come on! Let's go shopping for some baby clothes...ooh! We'll have to have a baby shower!" Mrs Kanbara said; getting excited as they stayed for dinner. "Oh...this is lovely Koji & Kouichi." Zoe said; as she tucked into her lunch. "Well; you've gotta start eating for two now!" Koji joked. Once they had finished; Zoe, Mrs Kanbara, Shinya, Tommy and Takuya had gone back to Zoe's apartment...but had remembered to go to the bank first and paid the rent up front. "What'll happen now?" Zoe asked Takuya's mom. "Well, your tummy will grow and you'll develop a baby girl or a baby boy inside...when you come to give birth; they'll let you know." She replied. "You'll have to start attending what's called Anti-Natal classes...it just lets you get ready to go into labour and give birth to your baby girl...or baby boy." Takuya's mom continued as Zoe hung on every word; every sentence...not wanting to stop listening as this was all new to her. "I bet you're nervous!" She asked Zoe who nodded yes and then nodded no. "Well, there's nothing to be worried about...you'll be fine!" Mrs Kanbara replied. "I've gotta go...but I'll be round sometime during the week to see how you're doing." She said as she kissed Takuya on the head and then Zoe on the head, then left. "Wow...so we're gonna have a baby here then!" Takuya said; sighing. "What's up?" Zoe asked as she moved closer to Takuya. "Well, I don't know whether I'd be able to change the baby's diapers or feed the babies in the state that I'm in at the moment Zoe." Takuya replied as Zoe put her finger on Takuya's lips and then kissed him.

"That's no way to talk." She said after breaking the kiss...we knew the consequences for that one night stand...and I'm happy that you're here with me...and I'm happy that we've got a baby on the way." Zoe finished and held her hands on her tummy and laid down for a sleep. Takuya went onto the computer and searched for a few things on the internet...but had a sleep and then whilst Zoe was still asleep, he went out for a walk...around fifteen minutes later; Zoe was woken up by her cell phone ringing. It had "Takuya" on Caller ID, so she thought it was Takuya...but it wasn't. "Hi babe...oh, sorry...Yes, this is Miss Izumi...what? Oh...Oh my god! Are you sure? Yes...Yes; sure I can make it...I'll be there as soon as I can possibly be since I'm pregnant. Okay...thank you!" Zoe said and as she finished the phone call, she broke down into tears and then phoned her father as her mother was at work. "Papa...can you take me down to the hospital...it's Takuya...he's been involved in a hit & run accident...yeah; they say he may not make it...Yeah; it's devastating papa...thank you so much papa, I owe you one." Zoe said as she put the phone down and changed into a nice red with blue sequins dress and put her purple boots on along with her purple trenchcoat that she got from her holiday before she graduated from High school, then walked out and met her father who rushed her to the hospital.

Once they had gotten to the hospital, they both rushed to the reception where they asked for the room where Takuya was and they got took straight there...but was stopped by two nurses. "You can't go in yet. They've just brought him out of emergency surgery." One of them said as Zoe looked on with sadness because all she could see was the bruised face of Takuya and wires sticking out of him, checking his pulse and heart rate. There was a bag of blood that was slowly dripping into his canula but apart from that; Takuya looked peaceful sleeping there. "You can go in now...which one's going in?" The nurse asked as Zoe said that she would, her father was only there to help her through this and as she walked in; she saw Mrs Kanbara at Takuya's side as well. "Hi." She said as she wiped the tears away. "Hi." Was all Zoe could reply because it felt like a lump had entered her throat, causing her not to talk. "What...what happened?" Zoe asked his mom. "He was ran over by a boy racer...Gotten into his parents car and took it for a spin; but couldn't control it and ended up hitting Takuya by accident...he raced off afterwards...but Takuya's not going to be the same ever again Zoe...I'm sorry. He's been paralysed from the waist down from that accident." Mrs Kanbara said as Zoe put her hand to her mouth. "So what's gone wrong?" She asked Mrs Kanbara. "His spine was so severed...that he could have died on the spot. They've fixed some things, internal injuries; broken bones and they've managed to fix the spine itself by fusing it together...you know how the back surgery is done? Same basic principle...but he will never walk again." She replied to Zoe; who just put her head down onto Takuya's chest...put her hands on her tummy and then started to cry.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry!" Mrs Kanbara said as she embraced Zoe in a hug and Zoe just kept on crying. "Shh...it's okay; let that all out...no need to keep it all bottled up." She said as Zoe finished crying a few minutes later and then Mrs Kanbara wiped the tears away from her face and Takuya's hand started to twitch after that. "Takuya?" Zoe asked as Takuya opened his eyes and couldn't breathe since the tube was down in his throat to help him breathe during the surgery, to which the nurse removed it and Takuya coughed...but grimaced in pain. "Where's Zoe?" He asked wearily as Zoe got up and held his hand. "I'm here babe. It's okay, you're gonna be fine." Zoe said as Takuya smiled. "Liar." He said playfully. "I know what's happened with me...I'm never going to walk again...I knew that was a possibility when I was hit." Takuya replied as he tried to move his neck to see Zoe's face...but Zoe told him not to. "You're very lucky!" Mrs Kanbara said as she looked at Takuya. "You could have died...your spine was severed and that almost caused you to die of internal haemorrhaging." She continued as Takuya let a small, lone tear drop as he was face to face with his own mortality and it actually scared him. "Everything's going to be okay...you almost made me lose this baby you know!" Zoe said as she laughed and Takuya squeezed a laugh. They spent almost the whole day and night together; Zoe not wanting to leave, asked if she could stay through the night in case anything happened to her boyfriend and she was told that she could for tonight since it was cold and windy...and the nurses didn't want a pregnant girl to go out into that cold and catch the flu bug; so Zoe settled down for the night.

She woke up the next morning to see that Takuya was still asleep...he couldn't move, but was asleep anyway. She feared that he may become bitter after this accident...but actually; Takuya didn't. It was the first time that he had admitted defeat. He was a strong fighter...but the cards that he got dealt, wasn't on his side. Zoe went for something to eat and whilst she was out of the room, Doctors came to check on Takuya; check on the wound that they had done the surgery on...which made Takuya grimace after waking up, and get all the checks done – blood pressure, heart rate etc. Zoe came back from having something to eat to see her boyfriend getting checked over by the doctor...and then they left. "Hi." Zoe said as she walked to Takuya, who was waking up still since he was awoken by the doctors. "Hi...you look shattered; why don't you go home? I'm okay here." Takuya said as he managed to lift his arm up and touch Zoe's face with it...but it wasn't easy since he was in pain. "Yeah, I could go home...I need some rest and I didn't get any rest this morning." She said as she held her hand up over her face and ran to the bathroom to be sick...which was one of the effects of being pregnant. Once she had finished; she went back to Takuya and kissed him, then left. "I'll be back soon...don't you worry!" Takuya shouted out as Zoe nodded and smiled at him as Takuya fell back to sleep and Zoe made that long walk to her apartment.

Once she had gotten back to her apartment, she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep...but got woken up by JP who tried to get in touch with her about her shift at the pub. "Yeah, I've been at the hospital all night...Takuya's been involved in a hit and run accident and they rushed him into hospital early yesterday afternoon. But yeah, I'll make it for my shift tonight JP...don't you worry; Takuya is a fighter...I honestly wouldn't be surprised to see that he'll be up and walking about after a while." Zoe said as she made herself a cup of coffee to keep herself awake and then yawned. "Yeah, I just got back from the hospital...I've had no sleep and on top of that; after I had something to eat; I just threw it all back up...Yeah, it's the bloody morning sickness...sign that I'm pregnant...bloody typical." Zoe said as she rolled her eyes at the comment that JP said and she laughed afterwards. "Okay JP. I'll go and see my boyfriend, come back and get changed into my work uniform and go straight to the pub okay? Yeah, no problem mate...bye!" Zoe said as she finished the conversation. As she put the phone down, she heard a knock on the door and answered it. "Oh hey guys! Come on in...I thought you'd be at work!" Zoe said as Koji and Kouichi came in with some meals that they had made for Zoe and Takuya at work. "These are for you two...hey; where is old goggle head?" Koji said laughing afterwards. "He's um in hospital Koji. He's been involved in a hit & run accident. I just told JP about it." Zoe said as she explained what happened with Takuya and Kouichi looked sad as well as Koji. "So...what's happening to Takuya?" Kouichi asked as Zoe looked at him. "He's gotten a spinal fusion surgery; which they did yesterday; soon as he got rushed in; they went straight into the operating room with him and performed the surgery...Ow, damn back of mine!" Zoe said as she felt a huge pain in her back...but she knew that it would happen since she was pregnant.

Koji and Kouichi stayed for a few hours since they had the same sort of times that Zoe had in the pub and then Zoe promised to meet them up at the pub for a drink before she started work, to which the brothers nodded and then left Zoe to get at least two hours of sleep since it was three in the afternoon and her shift didn't start until half past six that evening. Zoe slept soundly as she could on the couch...but woke up a bit early just to get something to eat; get herself washed; changed and ready. Zoe chose her black skirt; white t-shirt which Kouichi bought her for her last birthday and black boots on. Once she did that; she put the sweater that JP had given her on since it was mandatory for people who worked there. She then left to go and see Takuya for half an hour since it was only four fifteen and after that; she met up with Koji and Kouichi and headed to JP's pub where JP was so impressed that she was early and keen to get going, so he showed Zoe how to work the tills, pull pints, open bottles and wash glasses and Zoe, being as keen as keen as she could be...even though she was pregnant...she listened into every word that JP was saying...paying attention to every little detail. She even promised that if she got stressed during her shift; she would go outside for a breath of fresh air and then come back in. She started quite well until she had to work out the prices...and had to go over to JP; who helped her there since she got a F in maths...which she wasn't too bothered about since that was her weak subject, so JP did the maths and worked out the prices and Zoe just worked around the customers; serving their drinks and taking their orders for meals. It was quite hard for Zoe since it was her first night...but she wasn't bothered, she was happy...she was socialising with the customers and her friends that had come in since it was band night...which a local band or a tribute band would come in and perform their songs.

Zoe got home around two fifteen in the morning after finishing her shift. She was shattered and just collapsed onto the bed...not even bothering to get changed out of her work clothes into her pyjamas and just fell asleep. She was asleep for most of the morning until the hospital woke her up to tell her about the changes that Takuya had made and she was happy that Takuya was now sitting up; moving about in his wheelchair to and from the bathroom and just being his normal self...not letting what happened to him get him down. Zoe told them that she may not be able to go and see him today; which made her feel a little bit sad...but she was really exhausted from working six till two in the morning. Once she had finished the conversation, she ran to the bathroom to once again be sick and then went back to bed, which she slept in most of the day; not worrying about work since JP said that she could take the day off and night off to relax and get back to normal, and Zoe thanked him for that. She almost forgot that she had an ultrasound scan due that day; so she hopped out of bed as fast as she could and then phoned Mrs Kanbara as she had promised to let her know when her first scan was of her and Takuya's baby. Zoe got changed and then got taken to the hospital where she got her first scan of the baby...even though it didn't look like a baby at first; she could tell that it was beginning to develop the baby. "Oh...isn't that sweet?" Mrs Kanbara said as Zoe's mom came in during the scan and saw it herself. "Sweetie, that's wonderful!" Zoe's mom said as Zoe nodded. "I wish Takuya was here to see this." Zoe said as she looked down at her tummy. Once she had gotten the scan photo; she went back to bed as she was still exhausted and slept all through the afternoon into the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 03: Zoe's bump gets bigger.**_

It would take months and months, but Takuya was out and about, even if he was in his wheelchair, but his number one priority wasn't himself; it was Zoe and their baby girl. Zoe's bump was huge by the time Takuya had come out of rehab on his spine...he actually did well in there that the doctors said that there would be a small chance of Takuya walking again...which made them more happier.

"Oh!" Zoe said as she got up and gasped as she stood up as her back almost gave way because of her bump. Zoe had to go shopping for more clothes since she couldn't wear any of her normal clothes as she was pregnant. She was told to take time off from work by JP; and that she was doing just that. She was also going to the anti-natal classes and learning what she needed to know. It was also the day that Mrs Kanbara was due to come over to see how they were doing...she would often visit Zoe and Takuya...but it was Zoe's parent's...only her father would come and see her...her mother would try but end up breaking her promise; to which Zoe got mad about and yelled at her mother after a while. Zoe had to go to the doctors since she had all sorts of things going on and her GP said that she was okay whilst she was carrying the baby.

Zoe had to get Mrs Kanbara to take her everywhere since she barely was able to move due to being pregnant. "Are you alright honey?" Mrs Kanbara asked as she noticed that Zoe was out of breath as they went to grab some more stuff for the baby – buggy, cot etc. "Yeah...I'm just tired at the moment." Zoe replied as she gasped and felt a sudden surge of pain through her tummy and immediately had to sit down. "What's wrong?" Mrs Kanbara asked as Zoe looked at her. "My tummy...it hurts...but I'm not ready to give birth yet." Zoe replied as she waited for the pain to go away and then got up afterwards. She was then tired after shopping and as they said in the shop that it would be another five days until the stuff that she had bought comes into the shop, Zoe just collapsed down onto the sofa and just closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into a deep, dreamily, sleep. Takuya was at the hospital since he had a doctor's appointment to go and check his back. He came back and saw that Zoe was asleep and kissed her on the cheek...not wanting to wake her up. He finally collapsed on the bed and fell asleep himself, where they would lay undisturbed for all day until the night.

Takuya got up, back into his wheelchair and then wheeled himself to the kitchen where he got something to eat...barely making a mess since he knew how to get stuff out of the cabinets. "Zoe, do you want something to eat babe?" Takuya asked as Zoe came in and helped Takuya with preparing the meal. Once they had done that; they sat down and eat. "Can I ask something? Are you alright with being pregnant?" Takuya asked as Zoe sighed. "Yeah, I am looking forward to becoming a mommy." Zoe replied, being honest as Takuya smiled. "Well...I can't wait either!" Takuya said as they just sat there together. Once they had done that, Zoe was so tired from being pregnant and working; that she was going to bed as soon as she got back from work or going shopping. Zoe didn't realise being pregnant was going to be hard work...her back was already getting sore, her ankles were as well. It almost seemed that she was in agony 24/7, but she was fine when she took some pain killers.

Soon, four months had gone quick since they had been working and Takuya was especially busy since now he could walk again; which to Zoe; was a freaking miracle. Zoe was at the hospital getting a check...when she found out that she was carrying twins...but identical twins, which was freaky...and they were both girls...but one fateful day; Zoe was working and she got a real bad pain in her tummy, which she was constantly sick and then white as a ghost. JP saw that and told her to get straight to the hospital since he thought that she was having a miscarriage. When Mrs Kanbara rushed Zoe straight to the hospital on behalf of JP, Koji and Kouichi, and got in to see the nurse. When they came out; Zoe was all white and shaking. She had literally been told since she was ill; that because she had been working so much at the pub, she could have suffered from a miscarriage, which scared her as she was four months pregnant at that point in time. Zoe just slept and slept and slept, only to eat now and again...but she was still sick. They didn't know what it was until the midwife looked at her and told Zoe that she had been depressed and that the stress was getting to her as well as the pregnancy. Her mood swings weren't good either. One minute Zoe would be depressed, then cheerful and then after that; she would scream and throw a hissy fit. The midwife told Zoe to take it easy and to relax, to which Zoe did.

The months went too slow for Zoe since she had to pack in the whole job at the pub...which saddened JP...but he was happy that the stress wasn't getting to her, so he said once the babies were born, she would be able to work at the pub once again. By the time July come, Zoe was exactly 8 months pregnant and she was getting a real big bump. She was eating healthily due to what the midwife said. Takuya was out of town visiting his auntie and uncles in Hawaii for a few weeks, so Zoe got even upset that she was alone but as the weeks went past, Takuya promised to bring something back for his baby girls to give to them when they're born, so Zoe went back to sleep, knowing that Takuya was coming back.

_**POV: Takuya – on plane heading for Odiba International Airport...2:15PM.**_

_**/I hope Zoe's okay...I just hope she didn't have a miscarriage whilst I've been away to visit my aunties and uncles./ **_Takuya thought to himself as he eat his meal and then settled down for a nap during the flight. He would be landing in a few hours, so he decided that he would be happy to see Zoe and the others.

When Zoe woke up the next morning, she noticed Takuya was there, looking at her with a smile on his face. "Hi." Zoe said as she whispered and Takuya walked over to her. "Hi." He replied as he held her hand and then placed his hand on her tummy as the babies kicked to say that they knew their daddy was home. "How was the flight?" Zoe asked as she got up but had to run to the bathroom...which she knew by now, would happen. As she finished being sick, she came out and got changed...but made Takuya laugh a little bit because she put a top on and it didn't stick over her bump...but Zoe didn't mind at all and once they had something to eat, they decided to chill out for the day...since both Zoe and Takuya were tired. Zoe tried to get up; but fell down and nearly squashed poor Takuya, to which they laughed at afterwards. Zoe was doing ever so well in her anti-natal classes and Takuya wasn't afraid to do anything that he was asked to do...he wanted to be a proud daddy to his baby daughters.

The next few months went past quickly since Zoe was not working...and didn't have any stress. She got all the stuff ready for the nursery and Takuya, JP, Koji and Kouichi helped paint the walls pink since it was going to be very girly...at least Zoe hoped that their daughters would turn out girly girls. But that was when she got sudden pains to let her know that the time was near...even having a few false alarms. Zoe wasn't happy since she had to get up god knows what time in the morning and rush to the door...only to find that it was false alarms. "For gods sake! I'm not going to get any sleep the way these false labour and contraction pains are doing." Zoe said; very angrily and the babies kicked to let her know it's not her fault. "Aww...I can't stay mad at you two...no I can't, no I can't!" She said as Takuya rolled his eyes. "It's three fifteen in the morning Zoe...are you going back to sleep?" He asked as Zoe nodded no. "They woke me up for a reason...I'm going in the bath." Zoe said as she went into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 04: Zoe goes into labour.**_

As Zoe got ready to get into the bath; she felt a sudden pain...that shot through her body. Zoe was wondering why she was getting this pain...was she going into labour? No...she couldn't be doing that; she was four weeks away from giving birth...but the pain actually kept getting stronger and stronger...then all of a sudden, her waters burst...meaning that she had gone into labour.

"Takuya...TAKUYA!!!" Zoe screamed out as she held her hands over her tummy and Takuya ran into the bathroom to see her waters all over the floor. "Oh geez...what are we going to do?" Takuya said; getting quite scared. "GET ME TO THE BLOODY HOSPITAL YOU ASS!" Zoe shouted at him as he looked at her. "Right!" Takuya replied as he rushed and grabbed Zoe's maternity clothes that she was going to use in hospital...and then phoned his mom, then Zoe's mom and dad. Mrs Kanbara rushed straight over and saw that Zoe was still in her nightgown...and rushed her to the hospital. When they got there; Mrs Kanbara rushed Zoe straight in on a wheelchair to the receptionist. "Where is the delivery room, just this young lady has started her contractions." Mrs Kanbara said as a nurse rushed Zoe down and got her there straight in time. Takuya walked in with her as Mrs Kanbara and Mr & Mrs Izumi sat outside...silently waiting for the sounds of the newborn babies...which was going to be a long time. "Hmm...I reckon she'll be like you dear." Mr Izumi said to his wife as she turned to him. "Yeah, what are the odds on Zoe not giving birth until sometime tomorrow?" She said as they both nodded as Mrs Kanbara looked on. _**/Come on Zoe, you can do this...I have faith in you to give birth to those baby girls!/**_ She thought as she looked at the clock. "Half past three...geez, you'd think that she'd pick a better time to start her contractions.

"It's alright Zoe...you'll be ready soon." The nurse said as her midwife came in. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing...pervert!" Takuya said as he saw a male come in. "I'm here for the delivery Mr Kanbara." He said to Takuya who pushed him out of the door. "That's the midwife." The nurse said as she held Zoe's hand and Zoe took slow, deep breaths to subdue the pain. "That's good Zoe, you've got it!" The nurse said as she took her heartbeat and blood pressure, and then held her hand again...but Takuya was having problems with the midwife. "For gods sakes Takuya...I don't care who he is, just let him deliver these babies!" Zoe said as she was in pain. "Okay dear." Takuya said as he looked on and the midwife checked everything. "Is everything going okay? Are the babies ready to come out?" Takuya asked as the midwife turned around. "When they're ready Mr Kanbara...they're sure to let us know!" He replied as he turned back to it. Outside; both Zoe and Takuya's parents were starting to worry about Zoe...Was she okay to give birth to her babies? As Mrs Kanbara scaled up and down outside the delivery room; she heard the screams of Zoe. "Come on Zoe, give it some hell babe!" Takuya said; giggling as he watched the whole thing and as soon as she had finished the first bit, Zoe snapped at Takuya. "Don't you _ever _do this to me again Kanbara, you hear me!" She said as Takuya looked at her. "No need to be like that sweetheart!" He replied as he turned to the nurse. "I guess we're all like that when it comes to labour!" Takuya said as the nurse just focused her attention on Zoe, who started yelling and screaming again.

The screaming stopped...but the labour went on for two days...a long time for Zoe, she was in constant pain. "Oh hell...these babies don't want to come out!" Zoe said as she finished yelling and screaming again. "If they don't get delivered; then it's down to the operating theatre for you for a C-section Miss Izumi." The midwife said as she nodded. "I think that's gonna be better...Oh god, here comes another pain!" Zoe replied and started to scream again... "Can I hold your hand Takuya?" Zoe asked as he nodded and she screamed again...and their parents stood up. "Geez, it's been two days solid...maybe we should think of going home and getting some sleep; then come back." Mrs Izumi said as they stretched and left...apart from Mrs Kanbara...she was determined; groggy or not; sleepy or not to stay there until Zoe had successfully given birth...but she giggled as she heard Takuya scream afterwards and saw that Zoe had almost broken his wrist. "Did that hurt Takuya?" Zoe asked as she gasped for air. "Yeah, that kinda did hurt a bit dear!" Takuya said; holding his wrist. "Well, _you bloody know what it feels like!_" Zoe said as Takuya grabbed the mask; which contained gas and air and took a breath in; only to make him a bit dizzy. "Do you want some of this Zoe?" He asked as he waved the mask and she nodded no. "Better not tell Kouichi...he'll want to breathe in more of this!" Takuya joked on.

It was a long day...but eventually; Zoe gave birth to her first daughter and as the cry of the newborn came ringing out; it was music to Mrs Kanbara's ears. All that was left; was to deliver the last one; which came quickly and Zoe was crying...not because of the pain; because she saw her newborn baby daughters come into this world. "Wow...five fifteen!" Mrs Kanbara said as she looked through the glass. "Come on in!" Takuya said as he motioned for his mother to come in. "Oh...They are adorable! What have you called them?" She asked as Zoe got one and Takuya got the other. "I'm sure we've agreed on this. We're calling one Rose Olivia Kanbara and the other baby girl is going to be after my mother...Mimi Alexander Kanbara." Zoe said as she regained her composure. It was after this time that JP, Koji and Kouichi came running in and saw the newborns. "Oh my gosh, they're cute!" Kouichi said as he walked over and looked at Rose and Rose just yawned. "So...how long was I in labour?" Zoe asked as Mrs Kanbara looked at her watch. "Exactly two and a half days you were in labour." She said as Zoe had to think that through. "Wow...they didn't want to come out into this world!" Zoe replied.

Takuya walked with Zoe's bed back to the maternity ward; where Zoe and their two daughters had to stay for a few weeks since they were four weeks premature...but Zoe wasn't bothered at all...in fact; the weeks flew by and she came home with them. "Welcome to your new home you two!" Zoe said as she pushed them into the home. "Eww...Someone smells stinky...well; time for a bath!" Zoe said playfully as the two giggled delightfully and Takuya helped bathe Olivia first, but was scared that he might do something wrong...but in fact; Olivia just gurgled as she hit the cool water; she enjoyed every minute of it. "My gosh; she's definitely going to be a water baby!" Zoe said as the same happened to Mimi. "Make that two...they're definitely going to be water babies...they won't want to come out of the water!" Zoe said playfully. "I love you, yes I do...yes I do!" She said to their daughters in baby talk as they giggled. Once they had finished bathing them, they just wrapped them up and then placed them in their new clothes. After that; they sat down with them, feeding them and then cuddling them until they went to sleep. Takuya said that he would put them in their cots, which he did...and he cried when he came back.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoe asked playfully. "I dunno...I'm just happy that's all...I can't believe that we've got two beautiful baby daughters Zoe!" Takuya said as Zoe nodded and then Takuya kissed Zoe...then they went into their room, to which they were happy knowing that their daughters would cry during the night for attention or a drink or something to eat and then as they looked at each other; they just fell into a deep sleep, smiling as they did.


End file.
